


Wake Up Calls

by laurenjauregui



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie keeps having to wake up a cute girl in her Biology class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> i had a two hour media lesson with no teacher - this is what came out of it.

Bonnibel had always been a person who found school interesting and thought-provoking, and couldn’t _wait_ to get to her classes to learn something new.

Of course, part of being a good student was not only helping yourself, but helping your peers, which is why every day for the past month, Bonnie was always waking up the same girl in the same class so she wouldn’t get in trouble.

(The fact that this girl was devastatingly attractive totally _wasn’t_ one of her reasons for helping her.)

They’d been back at school for nearly a month and a half, and every Biology class – _without fail_ – the same girl fell asleep and Bonnie had to wake her up. She didn’t even know this girl’s name and they’d never talked; Bonnie just rolled up scrap paper from her notebook and pelted her with it until she woke up.

And honestly, it was getting annoying. How hard was it to stay awake in class?

So, Bonnie decided she wouldn’t help the other girl anymore. It was getting out of hand – if she couldn’t keep herself awake, that wasn’t her problem.

Bonnie entered her classroom and sat herself down in her usual spot – close to the front for a better view, of course – and kept her view trained on the board. She was strong; she could go an entire lesson without looking at the sleeping girl. Right?

They got ten minutes into the lesson and Bonnie turned her head to the left, a small smile toying at her lips when she saw the girl snoozing on the table.

(God dammit, she was cute.)

Bonnie looked down at her notebook and tried to wipe the smile off of her face, before pulling a sheet of her lined paper loose and ripping the corner off. She rolled it up and threw it in the girl’s direction – it hit her in the side of the head.

(Bonnie wondered for a moment if her aim was getting good enough to try out for basketball.)

She made another little ball of paper and threw it, before turning her expression stoic and turning back to the board – the girl had begun to stir.

Keeping her gaze on her teacher, who was explaining their task through a PowerPoint presentation, she rolled up another ball of paper. Once her teacher had turned away, she launched the ball at the other girl, who sat up and quickly looked around the classroom for the source of the paper.

She met Bonnie’s gaze and a confused frown formed on her face. Bonnie, on the other hand, looked away as quickly as possible. For the past month, she’d found herself thinking about this girl more than she probably should, and whenever she had a… _crush_ on someone, she usually forgot how to form words when they talked to her.

She did _not_ need that.

Bonnie kept her gaze trained on her notebook – she could feel the other girl staring at her and it was taking every last piece of strength she had not to look up. And she was _entirely_ aware of the bright pink blush on her cheeks.

Bonnie couldn’t find words to describe the relief she felt when the bell rang, dismissing them.

She packed her things away as quickly as she could, _painfully_ aware of the other girl watching her, and almost sprinted out of the classroom, her best friend hot on her heels.

“What was all _that_?” Bonnie didn’t stop to answer Lady until she was sure that she was away from Biology girl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bonnie said; she _did_. She just didn’t want to admit it.

Lady rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about you waking up Marceline virtually every lesson and then blushing bright red the second she notices you.”

Bonnie wanted to laugh – virtually every lesson? No, _literally_ every lesson.At least now, Bonnie knew her name. _Marceline_ , Bonnie thought _, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl._ “I’m just helping out my peers. Everyone deserves an education; she shouldn’t sleep through it.”

Lady laughed, “Yeah, you’re crushing on her harder than I was crushing on Jake last year.”

Again, the blush returned. “Shut up.”

Another laugh, “Okay, I have a plan.”

“Does that plan involve me actually _talking_ to her?” Bonnie sceptically asked; she knew she’d make a fool of herself if it did.

“Just shut up and listen.”

* * *

 

The cup was hot on Bonnie’s hands; she kept glancing down at it and re-reading the numbers she’d handwritten on it, making sure that they were correct and that they were actually _there_.

(She couldn’t believe she was doing this.)

She pulled the marker from her bag and added something extra on it, hoping to make her motive clear. She was still stunned Lady had managed to get her to go along with this plan – at least it didn’t involve Bonnie trying to talk to Marceline. That’d be a mess.

The bell rang, and for once, Bonnie _wasn’t_ excited to get to class. She was nervous as hell. The cup in her hands was shaking as she made her way to lesson; she had to be careful not to spill any of its contents.

Her plan crashed and burned once she walked into the classroom and saw Marceline _already_ sitting in her usual seat.

She looked to Lady for reassurance with wide, terrified eyes – the blonde just nodded in encouragement.

 _God, I have to talk to her_ , Bonnie thought, _please no_.

Her feet pushed her forward of their own accord – her heart was pounding three times as fast and her breath caught in her throat as Marceline turned and she was met with two gorgeous green eyes.

“Um…hi.” Her voice was shaking and she knew Marceline could tell how nervous she was; who couldn’t? She held out the cup in her hands, “I wanted to give you this.”

Marceline blinked in confusion – god, she was adorable – and took the cup with a frown. “Thank you. What’s this for?”

“I…well, I figured you needed something to keep you up.” Bonnie awkwardly responded, before squeaking out a little, “Bye!” and scurrying away to her seat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie saw Marceline examine the cup, and she felt a warm sensation – she assumed it was relief – flood through her chest; Marceline was smiling. It was infectious – Bonnie grinned, too.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Bonnie pulled the device out, a text from an unknown number flashing on the screen.

**_Unknown (9:01AM): i’d love to go on a date with you_ **

Bonnie felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering about in her stomach and her heart stuttered as she looked over to see Marceline already watching her, shooting her a casual, collected smile.

She didn’t think she’d ever been this happy.


End file.
